If the Dead Could Rise
by Shelberrrz
Summary: A Grey's Anatomy/Walking Dead original. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Is This the Beginning of the End?

Hello all, I'm back with another new story. I know what you're thinking, 'she writes a bunch of new stories and never finishes them'. That's because they die. Like the High School one - I had so many fans then they all disappeared. But anyway, I hope you all like this one. It's a crossover between Grey's and The Walking Dead. Don't know what that is? It's basically a zombie/infection show. I'm not using any characters fro that show, just Grey's. I'm only using the plot of Walking Dead. Oh! And I'm gonna kill someone off like every other chapter maybe, and guess what…. You get to vote for who dies! Just leave a review telling me who you want to get killed off, and whoever has the most votes I'll kill. Fun, huh?

**Is This the Beginning of the End?**

It was going to be a busy day today - or so it seemed seeing as the chief called every surgeon down to the pit for an "overflow" of patients who needed to be tended to. Most were excited, some were scared. They had a bad feeling in the pits of their stomachs. Waiting outside of the emergency room, it went from dead silence to chaos in a matter of seconds. Ambulance after ambulance pulled up in front of the E.R. full of patients with… bites? Not jut any bites, it looked as though another human being had took chunks of these peoples' skin with their teeth.

"Cannibalism?" Asked April, a look of terror on her face as the rest of the surgeons around her hurried patient after patient into the pit. The auburn haired girl counted about twenty-five victims as they were rushed passed her before she finally stepped into action, taking the last gurney into the hospital and out of the chilly January air. "Arghh," the young woman on the gurney tried to speak, blood splatters staining her face. April's eyes widened in horror as she spotted the huge, deep amount of flesh that was ripped from her neck. "The-" the woman tried once more, and April knew she should tell the woman not to speak, that she was going to make sure she'd be okay, but the curiosity got to her.

"What happened to you?" The auburn surgeon asked timid and quietly.

"They're.. coming.."

A breath escaped the woman, and she stopped moving as the last of her blood continued to pour out of her mouth and neck.

"I wonder what the hell happened," Jackson said to Alex after tended to their patients and waiting for an attending to choose one of them for the obvious surgery that some of these victims would need.

"I don't know, dude. All I know is, it's a fuckin' blood bath in here."

The shaken auburn surgeon approached her friend and looked around the pit, "I think something bad is about to happen," she said, more to herself than the two of them. She couldn't put her finger on it, maybe it was what that woman said that had her freaking out.

"What?" Jackson asked, looking down at his friend with the worried look plastered onto her face.

"One of them died," she continued to speak under her breath, hands shaking. Realizing this, she stuffed her hands into her pocket, but not before the two men caught a glimpse.

"Hey," Jackson lowered his voice to a more comforting tone, "are you alright?"

"She said they're coming," she let her voice become a bit louder, finally looking up into hazel eyes above her, "what does that mean?"

Before Jackson even had time to process what April had said, a shrill scream filled the air, turning everyone's head. Once the scream ended, there was nothing but silence when eyes landed on what triggered the scream in the first place - like the calm before the storm. A man's face appeared in the window of the double doors leading into the pit. It didn't look like any man anyone had ever seen before. His face was discolored, his lips - well, he didn't have any - just teeth it seemed. His eyes were sunken so far back into his eye sockets, they were hard to see. His hair, or the few strands he had, laid over his forehead, wiry. Then, another appeared in the window beside that one. This one had more skin, it looked to be a woman. She had more hair, and it was longer. Her sunken skin was as white as a sheet, and everyone in the pit was too shocked to move an inch as they silently tried to figure out what was going on. They all wondered if their eyes were deceiving them. It wasn't until the _things_ outside those double doors pounded against them did anyone move. A few shrieks were uttered. Finally, the doors swung open - and there was a lot more than just two of them. An estimated guess would have been about fifteen piling through the doors.

"What… the fuck?" Jackson said under his breath, still frozen in place as he watched what looked like a scene from a Resident Evil video game play out before his very eyes. Before he knew it, his arm was being yanked backwards, almost causing him to topple over.

"Come the fuck on!" Alex's voice could be heard over all of the screams that now filled the pit as he pulled both Jackson and April towards the double doors that lead to the hallway.

"But- but what about the patients? Who's gonna save them?" April questioned, not really wanting to stay in the emergency room with all of those things running wild - but she wanted to be a good doctor.

"Are you serious? Who's gonna save _us_ if we stay?" Alex retorted, dragging both of the surgeons through the double doors. He finally let them go, and neither April or Jackson were stupid enough to go back inside. As the three of them ran down the hallway, Jackson glanced back over his shoulder, then suddenly wishing he hadn't. A zombie (for lack of a better word in his mind) was feasting upon one of the injured patients. Guess his question about what happened had been answered.

An unknowing Arizona was grabbing herself a coffee at the coffee cart in the lobby to start of, what she thinks to be, another wonderful morning. She smiled politely at the woman behind the cart as exchanged a dollar bill and some change for the nice, warm coffee. "Thank you," she said with a nod, taking a sip of the hot liquid as she walked away from the cart. She didn't get but a few feet before her pager went off. 911 read on the face of the screen. Nothing like an emergency to start your day, she thought before rushing down towards the pit.

Callie stopped her wife halfway down the hall by grabbing her arm to stop the blonde from running, "Arizona, _don't_ go in there," she said, a stern tone as her features were painted with anxiety.

"But I got paged 911, what the hell is up with you?" Arizona frowned, trying to yank her arm out of the Latina's vice grip, "ow, Callie, you're hurting me."

The more the blonde fought to get away from Callie, the tighter Callie held her, "Arizona, listen to me!" But before she could say anything more than that, the double doors to the pit swung open, and three of the man-eating creatures headed straight for them. Blood was dripping down their faces. They were still hungry.

"Oh my God," Arizona's blue eyes grew wide with fear and Callie pulled her down the hallway. The blonde forced her stunned legs to move with her lover.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." the brunette spoke, dragging Arizona around the corner and into a supply closet to hide from the 'zombies' that were behind them.

"What-" Arizona started to ask before Callie clamped a hand over her mouth, holding her lover's body close to hers. The blonde was trembling, Callie could feel her. She knew she was scared, Callie was too. But she needed her to be quiet right now. Nothing but the sound of their faint breathing filled the supply closet before finally the walking dead passed down the hallway. Callie let go of Arizona's mouth when the footsteps faded away until they could no longer be heard.

"Calliope," Arizona whimpered, looking into the wide, brown eyes of her wife, "what is going on?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Callie replied in almost a whisper. "We have to get home."

"What were they?" Arizona asked as Callie let her go to approach the door, pressing her ear to the wood.

"I don't know, Arizona," Callie told her, wanting the blonde to be quiet.

"But they-"

"Arizona!" Callie whispered loudly, "Shut up, _please_, baby."

The blonde her bottom lip to keep it from trembling as a tear trickled free from her eye and rolled down her light pink cheek. Callie listened carefully through the door before grasping the doorknob. She knew she had to open the door to check and see if the coast was clear, but she also knew that if those things knew they were in there, they would eventually get in and kill the both of them. Taking in a deep breath and holding it in her lungs, she turned the knob slowly before pulling it open to a crack small enough that she could at least see out of it. The sounds coming from behind that door suddenly grew louder. Callie's eyes widened when she witnessed a nurse becoming the zombies' meal and her jaw dropped. She had to cover her mouth to keep from making a sound.

"What is it?" Arizona whispered, but Callie shook her head, using her free hand to signal for Arizona to stop talking. The brunette surgeon shut the door back, then looked at her wife with a disgusted look on her face, "We're gonna have to make a run for, while they're distracted. You think we can make it to your car?"

"What's happening out there?" The blonde asked, oblivious to Callie's question.

"Arizona, focus! Do you think we can make it to your car?"

"Y-yeah, I.. I parked close to the building."

"We just gotta pray to God there's not anymore of those things in the parking lot. Arizona, we're gonna have to run. And run fast. Don't let go of my hand."

Arizona's heart was pounding. She didn't want to do this, but she knew that this was really happening and that she had no other choice. So she simply swallowed back her emotion and nodded her head to everything Callie told her, then reached forward and took a tight hold of her wife's hand.

"Ready?" Callie asked as her other hand gripped the doorknob once more.

Even though it was a lie, Arizona nodded again, "Mhm."

Without hesitation, Callie swung the door to the supply closet open and ran out of it with Arizona's hand in hers and they ran as quickly as they could to the front door of the hospital. Arizona looked back at the zombies as they finished eating one of the nurses and they're eyes landed on the two surgeons as they made it out into the parking lot. Callie glanced around, spotting Arizona's silver SUV, but never once stopped running. She looked at her lover beside her and noticed that the blonde was watching the zombies follow after them They weren't as quick as the women as they ran with limps, but still Callie scolded her wife one more time, "Don't look back!"

Arizona couldn't help herself. "Keys," Callie told her, letting go of her hand as they approached the SUV. Arizona's shaky hands fumbled for her keys in her lab coat pocket and then tossed them over the vehicle where Callie was. She didn't catch them. They went underneath the car beside theirs. Arizona's heart dropped into her stomach when she heard them hit the ground, then looked back behind her. The zombies were getting closer. "Calliope… hurry!"

Callie was on he hands and knee, reaching for the keys underneath the other car that was really low to the asphalt. "Damn it," she muttered beneath her breath, fighting the urge to look back and see how close the man-eaters were.

"Callie!" Arizona screamed, jerking at the door handle as they zombies were only two cars away. Finally, even after all the pressure that was put on her, Callie reached the keys and pressed the button to unlock the car doors. She scared and now pissed, wondering why Arizona didn't just unlock the doors and hand her the keys once inside the SUV. This was no time to be upset though, definitely not the time at all. Both woman quickly got into the safety of the SUV and locked the doors once inside. Just as the doors shut, the zombies were the passenger car door banging on the window. Arizona turned her head away from them and Callie started up the car, quickly backing out of the parking spot and speeding away, leaving the zombies in her dust.

"They were… _eating_ her," Arizona muttered, trying to make sense of everything in her head, but it wasn't becoming any clearer.

"Yeah…"

"They were… zombies, weren't they?" Arizona asked, looking up from her hands in her lap to the wife who was focused on the surroundings as well as the road. Callie didn't know what to call them, she just knew they looked like something straight out of a horror movie. Things in the horror movies weren't supposed to happen in real life. Why was this happening? As she pondered that in her mind, something caught both Callie and Arizona's eyes. The whole city. Cars were speeding down the roads, people were running in the streets. It looked as though the end of the world were beginning. Was this, in fact, the beginning of the end? Following behind a group of civilians was an even larger group of zombies.

"Oh my God," Callie muttered under her breath, ignoring the red light they were now stopped at and instead speeding through it. She wanted to be as far away from those things as she possibly could be.

Once they arrived at their apartment complex, the only thing either of them could think about was if their baby was okay. Parking the car as close to the entrance of the complex as possible, both Callie and Arizona rushed inside the building. All seemed well, nothing looked out of the ordinary. Maybe the zombies hadn't reached here yet. The two of them took the elevator to their floor and Callie's shaky hands unlocked the front door of their apartment to find Mark sleeping on the couch with Sofia taking a lap in her play pen beside him. "Mark!" The two of them exclaimed at the same time, slamming the door behind them and locking it. Callie looked around the apartment to make sure everything was safe. The noise the two were making not only woke up the sleepy Mark, but a very cranky Sofia.

"What the hell, guys?" Mark yawned, sitting up straight on the couch as he rubbed a hand through his graying hair, "Do you know how long it took me to get her to sleep?"

Ignoring his question, Arizona stepped forward and removed Sofia from the play pen and held her in her arms, rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down, "Is everything okay?" The blonde asked Mark curiously, her brows furrowed, confusing him even more.

"Yeah, everything's fine, why?"

Arizona looked back at Callie with a look on her face as if to tell her to tell Mark, because she didn't know how to word it. Callie stepped forward beside her wife and looked down at Mark, a serious look on her face, She was sure that it was the most serious look she had ever given anyone, "Mark… we're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse."

Arizona then looked from Callie to Mark whose smirk was growing on his face. Of course he didn't believe them.

"You're shittin' me. For real, what's wrong?" He asked, and when their expressions never changed, his smirk slowly faded.

Meanwhile, April, Jackson and Alex were hiding in an exam room on the third floor. In the corner, Jackson was holding a trembling April as her eyes were red with tears of horror. Alex stayed by the door, listening to what was going on on the other side. Nothing. Maybe they hadn't reached this floor, or didn't even think to come up to this floor. Did they even think at all? Alex didn't know. From all of the zombie movies he had seen before, they couldn't think. All they knew was food, and they were the food.

"You're gonna be okay," Jackson said, trying to calm his best friend down as he stroked her hair. She had her face buried into his chest, trying not to make a sound.

Alex turned his back toward the door and leaned up against it, resting his head back against the wood and closing his eyes. A long sigh was released from within him, "Dude… this is some fucked up shit."

Then, a loud knocking sounded on the door, causing a loud shriek to come from April's mouth. Jackson impulsively threw his hand over her mouth and Alex jumped forward away from the door, trying not to make any sounds - even though he knew for sure whatever was on the other side of this door heard April scream. "April?" The sound of Derek's voice called from the other side, and he knocked once again.

"Derek," April exclaimed with a relieved breath as she pushed away from Jackson's arms. The three surgeons made their way to the door and unlocked it, revealing Derek, Meredith, Owen and Lexie on the other side. Jackson took one awkward glance at Lexie, and they locked eyes for only half a second before Derek started to speak, "Come on, we're gonna hide out at our place."

Owen looked like he was torn between stayed and going. Everyone was leaving the hospital while there were still patients on every floor of this building. He needed surgeons, because he couldn't do it all on his own. But, whatever was taking over this hospital, he knew he couldn't fight it. There were too many of them. It was too dangerous. Maybe this was the end of the world as he knew it.

Jackson held April's hand as they followed the small group down to the main floor of the hospital where all of the chaos lived. "Where's Cristina and Teddy?" Owen asked as they stopped in the middle of the staircase, gazing down at the madness. Zombies left and right, attacking every person in sight.

"I think I know," Meredith said, suddenly running down the staircase the rest of the way.

"Meredith!" Derek shouted, about to follow after her.

"No, you guys go. Go to car, and I'll be back with Cristina, Teddy and I'll get Zola." Meredith said, and without hesitating, she charged were way down the hall, catching a couple of zombies' eyes.

"Damn it!" Derek shouted under his breath.

Owen put his hand on Derek's shoulder, "She knows where they are," he said with a nod of his head - because he also knew where they would be. If he knew his wife, he knew exactly where they would be. The small group continued down the stairs, staying tightly together. "On three, we run to the parking and never look back," Owen paused, "one, two… three!"

Each of them then darted from the bottom of the stairs to the entrance of the hospital, a group of zombies chasing behind them. When they made it to the parking lot, Owen shouted once more, "Some people can fit in my truck, then the rest… April, you can fit more in your SUV."

"Yes, sir," April responded, and the group split up into two. April led the way to her car, and Owen to his truck. The ginger pulled out his car keys from his lab coat pocket and unlocked the doors. Derek got in on the passenger side, shutting the door and locking them, then Owen got in on the driver's side doing the same. April unlocked the doors of her SUV and she handed the keys to Jackson. She didn't think she would be able to drive under these circumstances. He got in on the driver's side and April got in on the passenger. Lexie and Alex piled into the back seat. Once the doors were all locked, they looked out the windows, noticing that the group of zombies had split up as well. Half was at April's SUV pounding on the windows, and half was at Owen's.

"Do you think they can break the glass?" April asked nervously.

"Let's hope not," Jackson said.

"Come on, Meredith," Lexie muttered under her shaky breath.

Running as fast as she could, Meredith finally lost the two zombies that were chasing after her by hiding behind a corner. She watched them run down the hall and snuck around in the opposite direction. Opening the door to the basement, she crept down the dark stairway into the ventilation room. There she found Teddy and Cristina standing on top of the vents. She knew she could find them here.

"Oh, Meredith! Thank God! We thought you were one of those… bloody, flesh eating _freaks_," Cristina said, rushing over to her best friend as she came down the stairs.

"You guys, come on. We're going to my house to hide. Everyone's out in the parking lot waiting. But first, I need you to come with me to get Zola."

"I- I don't want to leave," Teddy muttered, sitting down on one of the pipes and running her fingers through her hair. " This is insane! This is.. I don't even…" Teddy sniffled back a few tears and Cristina walked over to her side.

"Teddy, I know this is crazy, but you wanna be somewhere safe don't you?"

Teddy didn't answer her, she just rested her forehead in her hands and started at the floor.

Cristina took in a deep, frustrated breath, "Come on. Get your ass up, we're getting outta here," she said, taking Teddy by the hand and pulling her up to her feet. She drug her out of the ventilation room whether she wanted to go or not, "Your blood is _not _gonna be on my hands. Not like Henry's."

With that, Teddy felt a sharp pain deep within her at the sound of her late husband's voice. But to be honest, right know, she was kind of glad he was gone. She didn't want him to live through this nightmare. She followed the other two women to the door, and they all looked both left and right, making sure the coast was clear, "God," Cristina whispered, "You'd think after all of the people they've already turned into their lunch, they'd be full by now."

Meredith was afraid. Not just for her life, but for the life of her daughter. Surely Zola was okay. It was dead on the third floor, and Zola was on the fourth. Surely she was okay, that's what she kept telling herself. Teddy and Cristina followed close behind Meredith as she crept her way to the elevators. No zombies in sight so far. She pressed the up arrow and waited for the elevator to stop on their floor. The doors opened wide, and they were horrified at what they saw when the doors parted.

"Oh, God," Teddy winced and looked away from the half-eaten woman who lay lifeless on the elevator floor. Meredith stepped onto the elevator and the other two women followed close behind, standing on the far side of the body. Teddy gagged a bit, but held back vomit. On the fourth floor, Meredith held her breath as she anticipated what would be behind those doors. There was nothing. All seemed well. Yet, it was also dead. All of the nurses, all of the doctors. Gone. "Damn," Cristina whispered. It was way too quiet to be safe though.

After a moment of just standing there, Meredith sprung into action and walked quickly down the hall to the nursery. Cristina and Teddy followed as quickly, yet cautiously behind the worried mother. Meredith opened the door to the nursery, and the sound of babies crying filled her ears. There weren't many there, maybe two. All alone. But then she saw the most disturbing thing she'd ever seen - something a mother should never witness happening to their child.

"Zola!" The most horrific scream escaped Meredith, causing the decaying zombie to look up from the baby he was feasting upon," Oh my God! Zola!" Meredith cried even louder, lunging forward toward the zombie but Cristina stopped her. She wrapped her tiny arms around Meredith's waist and yanked her backwards with all of her power, "Meredith, she's gone. I'm so sorry, but she's gone, Meredith," Her best friend felt tears well up in her own eyes at Meredith's cries, and continued to pull her backwards. Finally, Teddy helped and they both managed to drag the hysterical surgeon down the hallway and back into the elevator as the still hungry zombie came towards them.

Finally, the doors closed before the zombie could reach them and Cristina let go of Meredith. She pounded her fists against the doors of the elevator, her crying still consistent. She dropped to her knees and buried her face against the cold metal. Cristina and Teddy just looked at her, the most sincere look of sympathy on their faces as they felt Meredith's pain fill the four walls of that elevator.

The car windows withstood the beating it was getting from the hungry zombies' fists and finally the three female surgeons emerged from the entrance of the hospital. Relieved, both Jackson and Owen pulled out of their parking spots, running over zombies in the process, they drove their vehicles to the entrance and stopped. Derek unlocked the back seat door of the truck and Cristina opened it up. The three women piled into the back, Meredith in the middle who looked as broken as ever - her cheeks red and stained with tears and light mascara. Derek looked back at them, noticing the look on their faces. He didn't like it, he didn't like it at all, "Meredith," he paused, feeling his heart already breaking. He knew. He didn't want to believe it, but he already knew, "Mere-" his voice cracked.

Meredith felt her lip begin to tremble, and all she could do was shake her head before closing her eyes tightly and bury her face into her hands. Cristina placed a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze as she sobbed quietly.

"Oh… oh my God," Derek looked forward again as she muttered those four words under his breath. His own emotions took over and he sobbed too, only for a moment before punching his hand into the dash board, busting one of his knuckles open. He didn't even give a shit.

With that, it was a silent trip back to Meredith and Derek's house.

"I don't fuckin' believe this!" Mark shouted, his voice booming off the walls of the apartment as he paced Callie and Arizona's living room. Arizona was sitting on the couch bouncing Sofia on her knee, trying to keep her from crying again. Callie had just explained everything that had happened at the hospital to him. He didn't want to believe it, but they seemed pretty dead fucking serious to be joking.

That was when Callie's cell phone rang, and she pulled it from the pocket of her lab coat which she had tossed on the back of a chair. "It's Cristina," she said anxiously, pressing the 'talk' button on her phone and putting it to her ear, "Hey, are you okay?… Where are you?…. All of you?…. Yeah, we're fine…. O-okay… we'll be there."

"What! We can't go back out there!" Arizona exclaimed as Callie hung up the phone.

"Listen, everyone is at Meredith and Derek's - it'll be safer there. A larger group. It's not that far, I think we can make it," Callie said, looking between Arizona and Mark.

That was when another phone rang. Callie checked hers even though she didn't recognize the tone, but before she realized it wasn't her phone, she heard Mark's voice, "Julia! Are you okay?…. Don't worry, everything is gonna be fine…. We're about to go somewhere safe, okay?…. We'll come get you…. I-" Mark paused, then looked at Callie as if he was shocked with what he was about to say, "I love you too."

After hanging up the phone, everyone was silent in the room except for Sofia who was cooing away as she liked being bounced on her mommy's knee, "So… I guess we're leaving," Arizona said, really not wanting to move from the spot she was at, but she also knew that Callie and Mark wanted to leave. It would be two against one.

"Yeah," Callie paused with a nod of her head, "Let's get a few things first. I don't know how long we'll be there."

Callie, Arizona, and Mark left the complex with Sofia's baby bag filled with things, as well as a large backpack filled with clean clothes. The coast was clear as they all got into Arizona's SUV. Mark sat in the back with Sofia after strapping her into her car seat. Mark gave Callie directions to Julia's apartment and luckily it was even closer to Meredith's house. Closer than the two women had expected.

"You guys stay here, I'll be right back."

"Be careful, Mark," Callie told him before he left the car. Still, they had yet to see a single zombie, even on the way there. It gave them all a sense of security. Callie turned on the radio to eliminate the painful silence all around them. Some LMFAO started playing, and while the two would usually have fun dancing to their music, right now definitely wasn't the time or place. It didn't take long for Mark to come back with Julia, and he opened the back door for her to climb in. She didn't make it, though, before a legless zombie crawled out from underneath the car beside them and took hold of Julia's leg. She screamed, causing everyone to look at why she did, and made the baby cry as well. "Get it off me, get if off!" She screamed even louder when it bit her in the back of the leg and Mark kicked it as hard as he could in the side of the head - stunning the creature. He ushered her into the back seat of the car before running around to the other side and getting in a well.

"Ow," Julia muttered, looking down at the bite mark as blood trickled down her ankle and soaking into her sock.

"That doesn't look good," Mark paused, "We'll get ya fixed up when we get to Meredith's. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Julia nodded, wincing at the pain shooting through her leg, "I will be."

As fast as Callie could, she drove to Meredith's house.


	2. The Journey Back

Wow, forgive me for all of the errors in the last chapter. I was so excited to post it that I forgot to proof read. Hopefully this chapter will be better. Oh, and also - to those of you who are worried about this "dying" and me quitting my other story, you don't have to worry. I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I will always finish a story, it just might take me a while to do so. I might get involved in something else, but I love, love, love writing my stories and I definitely will finish them.

* * *

><p><strong>The Journey Back<strong>

Tilting her head to the side as she examined the screen with all of the flights flashing over it, Lucy was confused as to why every flight to Seattle had been canceled. She wanted to get out of Africa - as it turned out, she wasn't too keen on working here after all. She really did just take the job to spite Alex, and now she missed him. She wanted to see him again. She just knew he would be pissed if she showed her face at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital again, but she wanted to try. She had to try.

Even after asking people (those who spoke English since she didn't have a translator with her anymore) why the flights had been canceled, no one knew. So she settled for switching her ticket over to one for California. Once she boarded the plane , she looked through the contacts on her phone. She cursed herself for not keeping Alex's number in her phone, as she didn't know it by heart. But she _did_ have Arizona's. She figured she should call her when she gets closer to Seattle and let her know someone will have to cover for her in Africa.

It was a long flight, and when she finally landed in California, she hailed a taxi cab and placed her suitcase in the seat beside her. "Take me to the nearest bus station, please." She told the cab driver.

"I need a one way ticket to Seattle," Lucy said to the woman behind the counter after arriving at the bus station.

"For what day?" She asked in somewhat of a monotone. She really didn't look like she enjoyed her job.

"Today… right now, if that's possible."

"We have a bus going to Seattle today. It'll be here at twelve o'clock PM."

Lucy then turned her head to look at the clock on the wall behind her. It was only 6:00 AM. With a sigh, she looked back at the woman and nodded a defeated nod, "That will have to do."

A couple of hours later, Lucy continued to sit on the bench in the middle of the bus station looking around at all of the people around her. Bus stations creeped her out. Lots of crazy looking people at a bus station - especially one as ghetto as this. She should have told that cab driver to take her to the nearest, _nicest_ bus station. For a moment she wondered if Alex was worth all this trouble.

When noon finally rolled around, Lucy stood at the gate where the bus had stopped until everyone that was on the bus got off. The blonde boarded when she was supposed to and took a seat all the way in the back. She looked around for an outlet, and she thanked the heavens when she found one. Her phone was completely dead. Removing her carryon bag from the top confinement, which was filled with some extra clothes and toiletries (her suitcase was in the bottom of the bus), she retrieved her phone's charger and plugged it into the wall of the bus. Placing her light blue earbuds in her ears, she turned on Pandora and leaned her head back against the cushion on the seat. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_ Lucy could hear that loud scream even _over_ the music playing in her ears, causing her to jump. Her back came forward off of the seat she was leaning against and she yanked the earbuds from her ears, hazel eyes darting from left to right as she tried to puzzle together what was happening. She looked out of the window - was this Seattle? Blonde brows furrowed as she took in the scenery. Cars were everywhere, some stopped in the middle of the road even. _"AAAAHHH!"_ She heard the woman scream again, and her head jerked in that direction. There was… what the fuck was that? Something climbing on the hood of the bus. It looked like death itself. Tucking her newly cut blonde hair behind her ears, she leaned forward trying to get a better look - that was when the bus began to swerve. Lucy held on tightly to the seat in front of her. The driver was trying to throw the monster off of the bus, but instead tipped it.

The next thing Lucy knew was that she was blacked out. When the bus tipped, she had banged her head on the bathroom door pretty good. He couldn't have been knocked out for more than a couple of minutes, but when she woke up, her head was killing her. Broken glass was scattered all over her, and her carryon bag had fallen on top of her as well. When she finally came to, she knew something bad was happening and she forced herself to sit up. People were injured, some were still passed out. She looked up and her window had been shattered. Grabbing her bag, she felt a stinging in her left hand. Glass. Sucking a bit of air through her teeth as she pulled the small shards out of her hand, she then put pressure on the wound with her free hand.

Looking around once more, she picked up her phone and put it in the pocket of her jacket, zipping it closed. Lucy then heard a loud groaning sound, then saw movement at the front of the bus. It was one of _them_ again. Her hazel orbs grew wide as they locked eyes - she was its target now. Quickly, she looked around for an exit. Her only option was squeezing out of the shattered window. Throwing her carryon bag out first, she then climbed through. Her hips scraped against the broken glass on the edges and it ripped through the material of her sweat pants, puncturing the skin on her thigh. Hopping down off of the side of the bus, she threw her bag over her shoulder and held onto the strap - but not until she pulled her pocket knife from the side pouch.

Lucy looked back and the undead man started to crawl out of the shattered window as well. To her horror, more of the deceased appeared from behind the bus, coming at her. She counted about ten of them as her feet took her even faster down the street. She decided looking back wasn't a good idea, she didn't want to be one of those idiot women in the horror movies that she hated who always fell down in the middle of a chase. The blonde didn't even have time to wonder what the hell was going on, she just knew she had to get away. Her feet, though, were going to get her nowhere. So, she stopped when she found a car whose door was open, then got inside of it, closing the door behind her. She locked it. "Damn it," she muttered as the keys were nowhere to be found. It was a good thing she hung out with the wrong crowd in high school. When she was eighteen her boyfriend showed her how to hotwire a car.

Moments later, Lucy heard the sweet sound of the engine starting and a large grin appeared on her face, "Woohoo!" She cheered. She had never been this relieved in her entire life. Suddenly, confusion took over once more as she watched the zombies pile onto the hood of the car. They weren't there for long as the tires screeched against the pavement and the little, silver sports car took off down the street, knocking the dead off.

Closing her pocket knife, Lucy put it away in her carryon bag and then retrieved her phone from her pocket. She glanced in the rearview mirror at herself. There were a few cuts on her face and some blood stood out in her blonde hair where she hit her head. Watching the road, dodging the car and not stopping for anyone, she called Arizona's cell phone - if she was even still alive.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Meredith and Derek's house, everyone was hiding up in the master bedroom. Meredith gave the gun her mother had in the attic to Derek, since she didn't know how to use it - and the rest of them grabbed every sharp object they could find in the kitchen. The weapons were laid out on the bed as everyone sat against the wall on the floor. Lexie leaned up and peeked out of the window, "Nothing yet."<p>

Derek was the only one who sat away from the group on the other side of the bedroom, face in his hands still mourning the death of his daughter. Meredith sat in the middle of Lexie and Cristina staring at the back of her husband's head with empty eyes. She couldn't cry anymore. She had already cried her eyes out. Cristina had her arm around her best friend's shoulders, and she hadn't moved from that position since they've been there. Jackson, April and Alex sat in the one corner of the room as Callie, Arizona, Mark, and sat in the other all along the same wall. Owen and Teddy sat side by side next to Cristina.

No one was talking. Awkward silence filled the air until Arizona's ring tone cut through it like a knife. Everyone's head moved in unison in the PEDs surgeon's direction. She handed Sofia over to her wife before pulling her phone from her lab coat which she was still wearing. "It's Lucy," Arizona almost questioned it as her brows furrowed. Alex's head perked up a little, his frown becoming even deeper. She pressed talk and brought the phone up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Arizona! What the hell is going on?"

"Lucy? Where are you?"

"I come back from Africa and the place has gone to shit! And what the fuck are those things? People? They look scary as shit, what is happening?"

"This is gonna sound crazy, but… the only way I know to describe is… a zombie apocalypse."

Lucy let out a laugh. It was all too surreal, "Oh my God," she laughed even harder, feeling as though she was about to lose her mind, "I was thinking that, but I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. And I was right, it sounds goddamn ridiculous now that I hear it." She couldn't stop laughing.

Arizona looked to Callie, covering the receiver for a moment, "I think she's gone crazy," she whispered out loud to the group before speaking into the phone again, "I know, it's insane. But listen, you know where Meredith's place is right?"

Lucy nodded, since Alex was living there at the time she had been there, "I do. Why?"

"We're all here. Me, Calliope, Alex, all of us."

Lucy knew this was going to be awkward after hearing Alex's name, but she couldn't help but feel happiness knowing that the man she loved (even though she wouldn't admit that out loud) was alive, "I'm on my way."

After they hung up, Arizona set her phone down on the floor between herself and her wife, "She's coming."

Before anyone could say anything, Julia let out a small groan. Mark was holding her and he looked down, letting his eyes examine her clammy features, "I- I don't feel very good."

Mark used his free hand and pressed it against her forehead, "God… you're burning up," he said, wiping the sweat from her face and neck.

"I'm freezing," she responded, coughing a bit.

Mark stood up and lifted his girlfriend from the floor, her head against one arm and his other underneath her knees, "Someone move this crap off the bed," and when no one sprang into action, he got frustrated quickly, "Now!" Owen got up and removed the knives and other sharp objects from the bed and onto the hardwood floor. The ginger then pulled back the blankets and Mark laid his girlfriend down against the cool mattress. He covered her up tightly, stroking her damp hair. "You probably have an infection," he said, lifting the blankets to look at her wound. The blood was seeping through the bandage, "I thought I cleaned it out good enough," he muttered under his breath, blaming himself for her fever.

"It's okay. It'll be okay," Julia said, reaching her hand out to him.

He took her hand and sat on the edge of the bed with her.

Lexie just watched closely, examining his features. He was sad. He really had feelings for Julia. She almost cried, because it broke her heart to see the man she loved in so much pain. Jackson and Alex exchanged looks - they played enough video games and seen enough movies to know that getting bit by a zombie was never good.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the group heard someone furiously knocking on the front door, then the faint sound of Lucy's voice, "Hurry! Open the door, hurry, please!" She pleaded. Owen and Derek quickly went downstairs and unlocked the latch on the front door. The blonde surgeon came flying through the doorway once the door had been opened and Owen and Derek look out at the herd of zombies heading straight for the house.<p>

"Shit," the ginger muttered before slamming the door shut and locking it. Owen hurried into the living, "Derek, help me," he told the other surgeon as he started to push the couch out of the room. Derek quickly aided him and they moved the heavy piece of furniture against the front door.

Lucy was already making her way up the stairs and she bolted straight back into Meredith and Derek's bedroom down the hallway. Breathing heavily, she stopped in the doorway and leaned her back against the door frame. "We have company," she said breathlessly, dropping her carryon bag to the floor against the wall.

"You brought them here?" Alex said angrily, lifting himself up from the floor.

"Yeah," Lucy frowned, nodding her head, "Yeah, I said 'Hey, free fuckin' buffet at Meredith and Derek's house, follow me'," the blonde said sarcastically.

Alex scowled, pushing his way past his ex girlfriend and heading down the hallway. Jackson followed closely behind him to assist Owen and Derek who were still downstairs. Before the two residents made it completely down the staircase, they heard glass shatter. Peeking their heads around the corner, they witnessed a few zombies forcing their way inside through the living room window. Derek wasted two bullets into a single zombie's chest - it didn't faze it. Alex took the gun from Derek's hands, shoving him out of the way, "Dude, gimme this."

Alex fired off one bullet right into the zombie's head, stopping it dead in his tracks. Both Owen and Derek looked at Alex, "How'd you know to do that?" Owen asked.

"Video games, dude," Jackson chimed in.

* * *

><p>Hearing the guns being fired upstairs, most of the women covered their ears and closed their eyes, pretending to be somewhere else. Callie cradled both a crying Arizona and Sofia in her arms, trying to comfort the two most important people in her life. Cristina, Meredith, and Lexie all held each other's hands. Meredith wanted to get up, but every time she tried, Cristina stopped her, "No, Meredith. I can't lose you," she spoke quietly, but sternly.<p>

April covered her ears and rocked back and forth in the corner, tears streaming down her cheeks. Teddy decided to comfort her by taking a spot beside her and wrapping her arms around the crying resident.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Mark told his sick girlfriend lying in bed before getting up from the mattress and grabbing a few knives from the floor. He then passed Lucy by the doorway to join the rest of the men downstairs. Lucy felt the side of her head. There was a bump, and blood was starting to dry in her hair.

"You okay?" Callie asked the blonde.

Lucy looked at her before nodding, "Yeah… I just hit my head. My bus crashed."

"Bus?"

"All of the flights to Seattle were canceled. Now I know why," Lucy pushed herself from the door frame and examined the woman in the bed as she walked to the other side of the room to lean against the wall that Callie and her wife were sitting against, "Is _she _okay?"

"She was bitten," Teddy chimed in on the other corner of the room.

Lucy's brows raised and she slid down the wall and sat upon the hardwood floor. Leaning over so her face would be closer to Callie's, "Doesn't that worry anyone?" She whispered so Julia wouldn't hear her.

"Why?" Arizona asked, deciding to engage herself in conversation than listen to all of the commotion going on downstairs.

"How do you think those… _zombies _became zombies in the first place," Lucy answered, "don't you watch horror movies. It's always an infection. It spreads. And she was _bitten_ by one of those things."

With that, Lucy, Callie, and Arizona looked at the bed, suddenly becoming worried for their safety in that bedroom.

"We need to kill her," Lucy whispered again, not taking her eyes away from the bed.

"We can't," Callie replied.

"Why not?" The blonde looked at the other woman.

"She's Mark's girlfriend, we can't just… kill her. We're doctors, we need to try and _save _her."

Before anything else could be said, the gun shots stopped. Everything stopped. It became silent, and there were footsteps sounding up staircase. All of the women eyed the doorway, wondering who it would be. Finally someone came into view - Alex. He tossed the gun onto the foot of the bed, "Out of bullets - but we got 'em all. They're downstairs boarding up the windows."

"I think there might be some bullets in the attic," Meredith said as Derek entered the room.

"I'll go check," he said.

"Are you guys okay?" Callie asked as the rest of the men came back into the room.

Nodding their heads, Mark came back into the bedroom and went straight for the bed.

"Do you guys have any wood or something I can use to board up the windows?" Owen asked Meredith, and she pondered it for a moment before shaking her head, "Well, we need _something_ to keep them out.

"Julia?" Mark's voice sounded, and everyone's attention went to him, "Julia!" He said a little louder, shaking the mattress and then his girlfriend's arm to try and get her to wake up. But it was no use. He pressed his ear to her chest, "She's dead," he said, a look of disbelief on his face. "She was just here… she can't-" he didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he got up from the bed and walked into the other room. He needed to be alone, he didn't want people to see him cry.

Lucy looked from the deceased woman back to Callie, cocking an eyebrow with look of seriousness on her face, "Everyone…" she said aloud, looking around the room at the group, "we have to get her out of here, or something."

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Because she could be one of them now," Jackson answered for Lucy, assuming that was what she was going to say anyway.

"But she's dead," Owen said.

"And what are _they_?" Cristina furrowed her brows, standing from the floor, "_Alive?_" She asked sarcastically.

"We should wait… see what Mark wants to do."

"There's no more bullets," Derek said upon entering the room again. Everyone just looked at him, "What?" He asked.

"I'll go talk to Mark," Callie said, getting up from the floor and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>As Callie entered the guest bedroom where Mark sat on the edge of the bed with his back towards the door, Mark didn't even have to look - he knew who it was, "I know what you're gonna say. You're gonna say that I just met the girl and I shouldn't be in here crying about it."<p>

"You don't know me then, Mark," Callie shook her head, "I'd never say that. I know you cared about her," the Latina approached the bed and took a seat slowly beside her best friend.

"I finally felt happy again," he said, looking up at the ceiling. He hadn't let a tear fall yet, and he wiped the first one away before it had the chance to, "maybe I'm not meant to be happy."

"I've seen you happy before… sometimes happiness doesn't last forever. But you'll be happy again."

Mark let out a sarcastic laugh half scoff, "You're telling me this now and it's probably the end of the world."

"Yeah," Callie smirked faintly, letting out a deep sigh and placing her hand on his forearm, "pretty ironic, huh?"

"Painfully ironic."

Callie let her features form into a more sincere expression and he looked at him, knowing this would be hard for him to take in, "Listen… it's gotta get harder before it gets easier. We need to know something."

"What?" He asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Julia… she- she was bitten. And so… that infection- it might be dangerous for all of us if… if we keep her here."

"Don't…" Mark shook his head.

"Mark-"

"No," he finally looked at her, "I'll stay in there with her. I'll watch her all night. I just don't want to let go of her yet, okay?" Tears formed in his eyes again.

"Okay," Callie couldn't say no to him when he looked like that. His head lowered down to her shoulder and he cried softly. All she could do was hold him until he finally stopped.


End file.
